AriArthur short drabbles
by dimitrigray
Summary: Not in sequential orders. Just fun little ones to keep the heart purring.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I like the idea of writing little drabbles whilst on the bus. PLEASE let me know what you think. I'm new to and new to writing fic as well, so constructive criticism will result in more drabbles. Oh and story alert if you like becuase I plan to keep on adding to this, because I never run out of cute, fluffy scenarios to wish wee actually happening to me. Yeah I''ll shut up now. 3**

Her teeth chattered as she slept, enclosed in his arms held tightly around her. He hugged her closer to his chest, watching the goosebumps remain prominent on her arms. Watching her sleep was always a silent pleasure of his, especially when she made her little purrs of sleepiness and subconsciously nestled in closer to the warmth of his chest. But not tonight; her fingertips frozen and her feet icy and lifeless. He couldn't take it any longer.

Arthur carefully peeled his arms from around her and slid out from under the covers. From the bed he strode purposefully to the dark timber cupboard opposite his writing desk. Seconds later he return to the side of the bed and draped a thick woolen blanket over Ariadne and the now-vacant space next to her. Her breath eased from its tense wheezes to smooth comfortable breaths as she warmed up. Arthur crawled in next to her as if he never left.

Ariadne felt the movement and drowsily peered into Arthur's eyes as he wrapped his arms back around her figure.

"Warm enough?" he murmured.

She rolled over to face his and pressed her body into his chest, brushing her lips onto his.

"I am now" she whispered into his neck.  
-206

"Arthur, I don't know if I can do this…" she spoke as he exited the bathroom, combing his wet hair straight back as always. "I mean maybe meeting your mother isn't such a good idea. I'm not posh, or refined, or.."

"You are perfect and she will love you, just as I do" he interrupted her doubts.

She sighed. How could she argue when he seemed so proud to have her? "Alright, but I don't think I have anything to wear. I've still got a few hours before we meet her at the restaurant, I can run to a hire place and rent an evening gown" she babbled, trying to arrange her thoughts. Ariadne strode across the apartment to grab her keys and wallet when she felt Arthur's hands place themselves on her hips. He slowly span her around to face him and placed his lips gently upon hers. He took her hand in his and silently led her back to the bedroom.

"Now stay there and close your eyes" he said cheekily through a suppressed smile as he left her seated on the edge of the bed. He walked into his walk-in wardrobe and emerged with a single glossy bag with the side branded Chanel in the classic monochrome fashion. Still seated with her eyes shut, Ariadne fidgeted. "What is it Arthur, I don't have much time. The stores with close soon if I don't hurry"

"Open your eyes"

Ariadne opened her eyes to Arthur holding an ivory-coloured lace dress with fitted embroidery around the bust, and layered fabric to form the skirt. Her mouth fell open and her eye's widened. It was beautiful. She launched herself from the bed into Arthur, hugging him tight enough to suffocate. He chuckled and smiled into her embrace. As she broke away, he placed the dress into her hands.

"Size 8 I believe" he said with a smug look.

Ariadne ran her fingers along the lace, entranced by the dress's beauty. She turned it over to a corset laced back with a silky ivory ribbon.

"Arthur, I don't know what to say" she stammered.

"You don't need to say anything, just put it on and let me admire my choice" -368

-Buzz-

He arose from his bed and walked towards the door. Opening it to find a dripping Ariadne, he inhaled gently. She obviously walked her in the rain.

"What are you doing walking the streets at 3AM?" he fumed. "Do you know how dangerous that is in Paris?"

"Actually yeah, I live in the city too remember," she bit back. "But…..I had to come."

His piercing eyes stared into hers. It took everything in her to not break away. She inhaled violently. Volatile. Emotional.

"I'm sorry" she murmured only just audibly.

His grave expression faltered just slightly.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry. You were only thinking of my best interests. And you were right, so yes I'll go back to college when we finish the inception job" she mumbled into the ground.

He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. "Come on, my bed never feels warm enough anymore without you there" he whispered. -154


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviews. And since I'm brand new, I hadn't really investigated the mechanics of creating new chapters, but as you can see: voila! I now have. So I hope it is a tad easier to follow now. Since I'm on holidays, and have my mind permanently fixed upon wanting my own suited up businessman, chances are I will be writing a lot of these drabbles. :]**

Ariadne lent even closer to her textbook. A few inches further and her face would be touching the page. She shuffled in her place on the couch and sighed into the book. It was the fourth hour which she had been leaning over Arthur's coffee table, now littered with textbooks, drawing paper, multiple pencils, rulers, protractors, and empty coffees mugs. Just a few more minutes and I'll finish she repeated for the thousandth time.

Arthur had taken the day to see how Dom was holding up as a parent, while Ariadne insisted that his apartment would be better for her studying since it was "immaculate as always" she would say. Unlike her place with her clutter and disorder.

Ariadne arched her back and winced at the pain her muscles now felt from holding the same position hunched over for far too long. She needed a break; there was no way to effectively get this done without a short rest. With that she moved from her spot, taking notice of how her presence stood out from that corner of the flat. Her own little disaster-zone; so different from the rest of the space with its perfectly clean, sterile feel. Only straight angular furniture and stainless steel counter tops. It wasn't cold or unwelcoming, just ….incredibly professional. Just like her Arthur.

She drifted from her mess towards the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Just for a quick power nap she reasoned. The large mattress of Arthur's four poster bed was invited and before long she descended into a heavy dreamless sleep.

…

Ariadne squinted through her eyelashes, attempting to determine who was running their fingers through her hair.

"You better have finished your assignment, because you're not going anywhere" he whispered into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**What could be better than writing drabbles in the morning, whilst in bed with your laptop and a cup of tea? Nothing. Oh and someone reviewed my first chapter (I love you for reviewing 3) that Ariadne was more of a Size 2. She probably is in America, but I have no idea, in Australia Size 8 is generally reserved for the slim and petite. :]**

She danced around the kitchen, subconsciously humming Edith Piaf's La Vie En Rose. The rising sun bathed the apartment in a dull glow and the city was just waking up. Ariadne poured two cups of tea, made two pieces of toast and poached two eggs. She piled her culinary creations onto a handpainted tray that she bought at a flea market in rural France, and moved back towards the bedroom. Back to the sleeping, disheveled man that only she would ever see. No suits, no slicked back hair, no perfectly clean shape face. Just Arthur; white t-shirt, black pants, a thin veil of stubble, and his hair everywhere. She thought it suited him, in a sexy, unkempt kind of way. She set the tray down on the bedside table and crawled over next to him. A few fleeting moments of staring at his peaceful expression went by before she realized.

Ariadne lent over his form and pressed her lips to his cheek, so gently that he would only just feel it. Arthur lazily opened his eyes just as her lips made it to his own.

This was the kind of morning that made him reach for his totem.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Maybe if I write enough of these drabbles, some dapper young man wearing a 3-piece suit and a gorgeous smile will walk into my life. Fingers crossed.**

"I"

_rip_

"put"

_rip_

"so"

_rip_

"much"

_rip_

"fucking"

_rip_

"effort into that assignment!"

Ariadne screamed as she ran out of pages to rip in half. Her cheeks remained flushed, and beads of sweat were forming on her brow. Arthur looked up from his book and tossled his hair gently. "You should have listened to me. Paradoxes will not impress the lecturers since technically they're not possible in reality." He could not help the smug grin that crept at the corner of his lips.

"But I…" Ariadne sighed in defeat, but she could still feel her blood boil. "The Penrose stairs were perfect for the design though."

"Hun, everyone knows that passing university is not about showing your brilliance, but showing the marker's that you can tick the boxes. You just have to do what they want to see."

"Well I'm sick of it!" she screamed. "I have enough money to support me for the rest of my life, I don't need to have a degree."

His cheeky grin remained as she continued her immature rant. He could see how emotional she was getting but could not help but provoke her.

"But you love studying architecture. It's your passion"

"But why bother with the technicalities of a degree when I could design in the dream world" she fumed.

"You will change your mind; you love it except for the minor exceptions of not being able to bend the laws of physics. You just need to vent your anger out then you will be back to normal" he chuckled.

"And how the fuck do you propose I do that!" she shrieked.

Arthur casually stood up and strode over to her laptop. With a few pressed buttons, the printer began rolling out a document.

"Here is another copy of your assignment. Go on, tear it to shreds."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I woke up to 5 lovely reviews. So I kinda wanted to write 5 drabbles today. So you know what that means? If you review, I write. A nice little system I reckon. :D**

The sheets wrapped around their entangled bodies, being pulled this way and that as they wrestled with each other to gain control. Arthur, normally so cool and collected, loved these little play-fights Ariadne always launched when in bed together. She grabbed his wrist and pushed them above his head, sitting on top of his powerless figure and kissing his eager lips deeply. He fought against her grip with disguised ease and rolled her over so he was now straddling her, staring down into her emerald eyes. "Ha! Now what are you going to do?" he murmured playfully. "Nice bra by the way; that has got to be one of my favourites"

A smile broke across her bemused expression and a tell-tale glint of mischief shone in her eyes.

"But something tells me you had your wardrobe for tonight planned" he sniggered.

With one quick motion she brought her torso up to his, and kissed him furiously. He could feel her mischievous grin itch at her mouth, just before her hands made it to his hair, furiously scruffing it up from its perfectly groomed form.

"Oh no you didn't!" he remarked in a state of mock shock, pulling away from her distracting lips.

"Well Arthur, it seems I just did…" she laughed. She knew how much it got to him to have messy hair. "And guess what?"

Her eyes bore deep into his, and he knew that she was the only one in the world that was allowed to mess up his hair and get away with it.

"I'm guessing" he replied with playful distaste lining his face.

"There will be no more perfect hair tonight"

"Fine. Have it your way. But there will be no more of this bra tonight either"

Once again the sheet resumed being pulled this way and that.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My grammar is pretty shit in this one, but meh. I had the idea during dinner and just got it out rather quickly. But yeah, all the girls reading should understand. SO MANY DIFFERENT TYPES OF PRODUCTS. We, as feminine genius' know which product is best for ourselves, but the guys have no clue. I feel a bit sorry for them sometimes.**

**Btw, the more you review = the more I write, without fail. I promise :]**

His elegant grey suit stood before a wall of technicolour bottles, blaring every slogan from "FOR SILKY SMOOTH LOCKS" to "FOR THE ROUGH TOSSLED LOOK". A nervous flush crept over Arthur's face and he looked back down at the small list that Ariadne had quickly scribbled down before pecking him on the lips and dashing out the door to visit her mother. So here he was; it couldn't be too hard.

_Shampoo/conditioner  
__Moisturiser_

_Green tea  
Pack 50 graphite pencils_

_- xx Ari_

Alright the pencils, that would be the easy part. As quickly as his legs would carry him, he hurried away from the bathroom hygiene aisle, and sped towards the stationary section. Graphite, just one type of product. So easy. So understandable.

Next in order of Arthur's shopping preference was the green tea. After a few moments of searching the tea/coffee aisle, past the mocha blends and chai latte sachets, he found a nice box of 200 teabags and through it into the basket.

Alright. Time was up. Back to the dreaded explosion of colour. Okay Arthur, think. What type of hair does Ariadne have…

_Pantene Colour Revival Blonding Shampoo__  
_Okay, well her hair wasn't dyed nor blonde. Next

_Tresemme Salon Treatment for Frizzy Untameable Hair_

God, how many words can they fit in a single title?

_Herbal Essences Vanilla Shampoo_

Hmmm. Only four words, impressive. It even smells nice too, and there is an equivalent conditioner. Done!

Now only the moisturiser and I can go, he thought as he checked the last item off his list. This shouldn't be too hard, how many different type of moisturisers can girls use?

Arthur approached the appropriate aisle.

Oh holy shit, he thought.


	7. To dear Dan

**Dan Gordon-Levitt 1974-2010**

Sadly this is not a heartwarming drabble, but a message of loss. The actor of our beloved Arthur, Joseph Gordon Levitt, announced the news today that his older brother Dan had passed away unexpectedly. Also known as Burning Dan, he was an inspiration to all and only 36 years was no where near enough for this amazing man. He brought joy to every facet of his life, warming the hearts of those around him. He inspired me to become the best poi and fire spinning artist that I can be, and as a major, MAJOR contributor to the creation of he has changed the lives of thousands of people.

All I can say is, Dan I hope you are spending your days in some warm, wonderful place and always know how loved and missed you are, especially at HitRecord. And to Joe, although this will probably never reach your eyes, I can sincerely say that my heart goes out to you. Everyone knows how close you two were, and to lose not only your brother but your bestfriend….All I can think to say is that myself and thousands of others share your loss and your love for such a beautiful soul that was taken too early.


End file.
